epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YouTubeKorea/'Hiders' 2014 Christmas Special
This Stoopid Dude Sayin Hello, hello everybody to the very first Hiders Christmas Special episode! Personally, I thank you all very much. If it wasn't for you, Hiders wouldn't have gotten this popular(not that it's that ''popular), and I would still be just a normal user on the corner of chat. So thank you all! Thank you all! Yes, give yourselves a round of applause! Yes, yes! Now that is your Christmas presents, so don't go whining at me asking to give you another. Today, we have some things for you to enjoy(you better). But first, we have a message! Ooh, a message. Not often do you get those....or is it just me? (ok) So, who is this message from? Why, from our three main characters, Dan, Tim, and Laura, of course! Okay okay, I'll shut up now, and you can listen to what they say as we turn the camera to them. A Message from Dan, Tim, and Laura Dan: Is this camera on? Laura: Yes, it is. Dan: Oh my--(looks at camera) uh...hi. Tim: Yo. Laura: Hello! Dan: Thank you readers so much for your support on our series, Hiders. Laura: Yes, we are truly grateful for your love for us. Tim: Yeah, you two must feel so great, getting love from those readers out there. As for me, that idiot writer didn't give me any real character development. Lucky me. Laura: Tim, not now... Tim: (sighs) Oh, all right, fine. Dan: ...anyway, thank you all, I know I'm saying this over and over again, and most of all, we give you all our thanks for nominating Hiders in the 2014 Wiki Awards . Laura: Yay! Tim: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I still need another phone. Dan: And although we didn't really win... Laura: Being nominated is also a very big thing... Tim: (reluctantly) And we feel truly flattered by the fact that we have been even mentioned. Dan: So, good bye, everybody! (Dan, Tim, and Laura waves at the camera) Back 2 the Stoopid dood So, have you all seen the message? Yeah, I'm sure you haven't. But that's okay, that's humans, always seeing what they want to see. Ah, so anyway, now the next thing we have for you is...the episode. Yeah, of course we have Episode 7 here, why would you have come here if it wasn't for this? Oh, and I made sure that this time, it's pretty lengthy and funny and boring as fuck ...good for all ages! So let's start Episode 7! 'Hiders' Season 1 Episode 7 "Don't cry, Laura..." Dan had his arms around Laura's back as Laura had her head deep inside Dan's school uniform crying. "Oh, Dan, I'm so sorry..." "There's no need to be sorry to me, Laura, now would you please stop crying, my uniform is getting wet..." Laura finally raised her head from Dan, her big eyes red with tears. "Now," Dan said, "let's talk more seriously. Who is trying to kill you, and why?" "I...I don't know who's doing this, I don't even know why. I've never done anything wrong to anyone..." "But wait...if you don't know any of this..." "Yes..." "Then how do you know someone's trying to kill you?" Laura put a hand in her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Read this." she said. Dan took it and looked at it. Terrible'' was the first word to come in Dan's mind. There were big drippy words written with what horribly looked like blood. Dan read the words. THERE WILL BE DEATH LAURA THERE WILL BE YOUR DEATH REMEMBER ALEXA Dan got out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the words. "Oh my god...this is ''blood..." he slowly said. Then, as if realizing, turned to Laura. "Wait...Laura, who's this Alexa?" Laura's eyes looked...uncomfortable. "Alexa...um..." "Laura, I'm being very serious here. You need to tell me who this Alexa is so that I could help you." "...I don't know. Never heard of her in my life!" Dan looked at her. She looked at him back. They stood like that for a very long time. Finally, Dan broke the silence. "Just tell me, Laura. I know you're lying." Tears started to run down Laura's cheeks. She sniffled. Then she started to talk. "Alexa ...Lexi, as we used to call her...was a friend of mine...we used to play together back when I was a little girl. Then, in 2005...she...she died. No one knew why, but she suddenly passed away." "So it's been nine years since this Lexi died." "Yes..." "Is that all you know about this situation for now?" "Yes...for now." Then Laura clasped both her hands to her mouth. It looked as if she was about to cry. "No, no, Laura, don't..." What happened next will be something Dan would never forget. According to his memory, Dan hugged her. He didn't know why and how, he just did it. Laura was equally surprised by this. But then Dan heard her laughing. Then he felt Laura's arms hugging him back. "You know," Laura said, "I don't think I'll ever meet a person like you again." "What do you mean?" "Mature for a boy, decent-looking, great listener and a bowtie lover. Who else can be that?" Dan laughed along. "Well, I suppose that would be hard to accomplish." They were like that for some time. Laura suddenly let go and grabbed Dan's hands. Then she lifted her school uniform skirt to reveal her legs. She stamped the ground. Immediately, the ground beneath them was completely frozen. Laura, smiling now, looked back at Dan. "Let's skate." "wut" Instantly, Dan looked at his shoes, and they were now ice skates. "Come on!" "But wait--" Laura pulled Dan, and he went skidding along the icy ground. Then he fell hard. Laura laughed. Dan stood up, then slipped and fell again. Lying down on the ground, he laughed as well. "Alright, class, school ends early today." Jason informed his class. Some students whooped with joy. Jason gave them the ''I-will-kill-you ''eye. "Now, don't go all happy. School only ends early because someone thought freezing the school ground was funny and the principal slipped and broke his rectum. That's very painful, class, and don't try that at home." A few minutes, everyone was out of the class except Dan, who was a bit late packing his things. "Have a good rest of the day, Dan." Jason said as he turned the lights off and went away. Dan finished packing his things and started to leave. But something caught his eye. In Jason's desk was a key. It didn't look any special, but something about it intrigued Dan. He went over and took the key. Then he went home. Back home, Dan was examining the key when Jorn opened the window and came in Dan's room. "Jorn, you're back!" Dan said, "it's been such a long time. Like, two months?" "Ye, I've been busy fucking whores and stuffz." "Hehe...good for you there, buddy." "Yeah, well...Dan, I have something to tell you." "Aaaand what would that be?" "Well, I made a new boyfriend, but he's homeless, so I told him that your room is available" "YOU DID WHAT" "Come in!" The window opened again, and in came what Dan thought resembled a yellow rat with a tail that was shaped like a lightning bolt. ''Hey, ''Dan thought to himself, ''this guy is actually cute. "Say hello to Matt ," Jorn said, "the sexiest dude I ever met." "Hey, Dan. Jorn told me all about you," Matt said in a sqeaky voice. "...hi." Dan greeted back. "Nice bowtie." "Uhh...thanks." "Such chin." "Shut up." Dan quickly went over to Jorn. "Jorn..." "Yeah...?" "What were you thinking, bringing that yellow rat here? Look, my mom's not gonna let any more 'pets', all thanks to your fapping." Jorn sighed. "Look, I'm just doing the right thing, okay? Giving a homeless guy food and shelter. God's so gonna praise me for this." Just then, Dan heard Matt say, "Ooh, shiny thingy. Must eat." Dan turned around. Matt was holding the key he found in Jason's desk, and it was horribly close to Matt's small mouth. "NO NO DON'T" But it was too late. Matt swallowed the key. Instantly, he started to choke and roll around, making noises only heard in a choking pig. "No, Matt! Don't die!" Jorn exclaimed, "we didn't even ejaculate!" But then, Matt made one last, sickening squeal, and fell to the ground. Stoopid Dood Strikes Yet Again This time, I'm not gonna make any polls. So, I hope you enjoyed Episode 8. I know, it was neither lengthy nor funny. (bpf) But now, I have one more thing left for you. AN EVENT! If you comment below about why you love Hiders, I'll pick one of you and make you one of the main characters for Hiders Season 2! Don't worry, it's not as long as it feels. Or is it? -Dan Category:Blog posts